Good-bye
by Bluejello
Summary: Serena's gone. What now?.... Final Chapter Up!!!!!
1. End of an Era

Good-bye ****

Good-bye

Notes: Ok, guys. Gotta warn ya, it's a bit of a tearjerker. Break out the Kleenex!! Don't mind me, too much sugar today. I got this idea from a story a friend wrote while she was depressed over her boy-friends suicide. I use the North American names cause those are the only ones I know. Sorry! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I SO do not own Sailor Moon (however much I may pretend to). Come to think of it, the only thing that's mine is the plot. And it ain't much. So don't yell at me. Thanx all!!

"I can't believe it," Raye whispered as she leaned against the wall. "It's just… not possible!"

"But it's true. She's gone. Forever," sighed Mina. No one else spoke. They were all in shock. The days events playing over in their minds. Darien sat in the corner, weeping silently, as Luna and Artemis tried to console each other. 

"What are we going to do? We have no leader," Amy asked.

"We… we'll have to choose another one," Amara declared. She rubbed her temples, as though the very thought of finding a replacement caused her pain. "But no one can ever truly take Serena's place." The other's made noises of agreement.

Darien stood. "I- I'm going home," he managed, then turned and fled the temple. The room full of young women watched him leave.

"Should someone go after him? Make sure he's ok?" wondered Raye.

"There's no point. Besides, he needs to be alone right now," Michelle explained. This pretty much shut everyone up for a while. 

Raye left the room and returned with tea for her fellow Scouts. She silently went through the motions of being the hostess. Suddenly, the brunette slammed her fist down on the table. "It's not fair! Why? Why did that damn monster have to attack her? Why not one of us? We were closer!" With that she collapsed into a sobbing heap. "No," she moaned. "No, Serena."

Luna gave her a reassuring pat on the arm. "Perhaps we should all go home. Get some rest and we will all meet again tomorrow." The cat sighed. "I don't know how I am supposed to tell Serena's parents. They don't even know that their daughter is- was Sailor Moon. Maybe if I… That's it!" Luna jumped up and ran down the temple steps, muttering to herself the entire way home.

"I agree with Luna. Let's go home. See ya all tomorrow?" Lita asked. Satisfied with their nods, she left the temple. The rest of the Scouts left, Trista casting a sad look at the moon hanging in the sky…

Author: Well??? What do you think?? I'm done chapter 2 (it's VERY short) and have started a third chapter. But I'll only post if I get enough reviews asking me to. By the way... pleez review!!! It's my first fic and I'm kinda curious and self-conscious. Thanx bunches!!!


	2. Revelations

Good-bye ****

Good-bye

Author: Well guys, here it is! I got only good reviews asking me to continue, so I am! I know I said this one was gonna be short, but I changed the order of some things and made it longer. This one starts out almost funny and kinda seesaw with emotions. I apologize to you non-dub fans, but these are the only names I know. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Even the clothes I'm wearing belong to someone else. The idea is the only thing that's mine, and I got it from some depressing stuff a friend wrote after her boyfriend committed suicide. So, don't sue me! 

"Where is she?" worried Serena's mother. "It's not like her to miss a meal."

"Don't worry about. I'm sure she just got busy with her friends," comforted her father.

"Not exactly," came a voice.

"Holy CRAP!" Sammy shrieked. "Luna can talk." This announcement was followed by various screams from the mother and mumbling by Dad.

Luna sighed and leapt gracefully onto the table. "That's correct, Sammy. I can talk. Always have and always will."

"Does- does Serena know?" asked a still-shaking mother.

"Of course she knew!" Luna exclaimed. "What would the point have been if she didn't?"

"What point?" asked Sammy.

Luna sighed again. "There are some things you should know about Serena. Please finish your dinner then come into the family room." With that, Luna jumped off the table and left the room.

Ten minutes later, the entire household, minus one meatball-head, was sitting on various pieces of furniture around the family room. Luna was perched on the table in the middle, looking slightly uncomfortable. The cat cleared her throat and launched into an explanation.

"This may come as a shock to you, but everything I tell you is true," she began. "As of late, you have really begun to, well, hassle Serena. She doesn't spend much time on her schoolwork and is out late many evenings. There is a reason for all of this." Luna looked everyone in the eyes, then continued. "Serena had many secrets. One of them being… she's Sailor Moon." 

There were gasps and expressions of disbelief from those in the room. Once they had calmed down, Luna continued. She explained about the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity, the Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask. 

"So," concluded Serena's father, "Serena is Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess, her friends are the Sailor Scouts, and her boyfriend, Darien, is Tuxedo Mask and the Earth Prince? One word: wow." 

"But where IS Serena?" asked her mother. "When will she be home?"

Luna lowered her head. "I- I'm afraid she won't be coming home."

"What!" exclaimed Sammy. "Does this mean I get her room?"

"Luna, why isn't she coming home?" asked Mom, near tears.

Luna sighed again and a single tear fell from her eye. "There was an attack downtown. Naturally, the Scouts appeared to get rid of the monster. But this one was stronger than most. We fought for a while and it seemed we were finally gaining the upper hand. Sailor Moon was checking up on the victim of the attack. The monster was facing Sailor Mars; both were forming their next attack. Then the monster turned and fired at Sailor Moon. We yelled for her to move, but she shielded the unconscious woman. We tried to help her out. Then the monster released another attack. Jupiter tried to block it but was too late. We managed to destroy the creature, but…" Luna's voice broke and the tears were flowing freely. "But it was too late. The young woman who was the initial target was fine. Serena had given her life to protect her." 

Serena's family took a moment to absorb what they had just been told. Then they dissolved into tears. "My poor baby," sobbed Serena's mom.

Luna turned and left the room. She knew the grieving family needed to be alone right now. Besides, there was something she needed to do…

Author: Well, what do you think? I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get at least five more reviews. All reviews welcomed. It's my first fan fic so I need encouragement.

Preview: What is Luna up to? How will the Scouts choose a leader? There's a bit of a surprise. And the sob-fest continues…


	3. Foresight

Good-bye ****

Good-bye

Author: I'm loving this! I've had a bunch of reviews saying that they love my story and want me to continue. Only one flame (a really negative one too, but still thanks for taking the time...). Well, here it is for all of you who DID like this story! Gotta warn you, it's longer than my other chapters.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!!!!!!! I mean it. I've already explained where I got the idea. So, the characters aren't mine. Nothing is. That sucks!

"Where's Luna?" Raye asked. "After all, she's the one that wanted us all to meet today." It was the day after Serena/Sailor Moon had been killed in battle. Her guardian cat, Luna had asked them all to meet at the temple. But as of yet, the feline was a no-show.

About ten minutes later, the door slid open. In walked Luna, Serena's parents and younger brother in tow. "I told them everything," Luna admitted, in response to the surprised glances of Darien and the Scouts.

"All right, Luna. Exactly why are we here?" asked Michelle.

"When Serena first became Sailor Moon, she told me that if anything were to happen to her, I was to explain everything to her family." Luna explained.

"I told the same thing to Artemis," Mina said.

"But that still doesn't answer Michelle's question!" Amara exclaimed.

"Calm down, Amara," Trista admonished.

"Thank you," said Luna. She did her famous back flip in the air, and a videotape fell to the floor. Everyone just stared at it.

"What's with the tape?" Sammy asked.

"Serena made it," revealed Luna. "She made it just in case something like this happened. She didn't want you to know. I wasn't even aware of it until Serena asked me to hold on to it."

"So… I guess we should watch it." Lita said. Raye picked up the video and pushed it into her VCR. The room fell silent as a picture formed on the screen…

Author: Ha! Cliffhanger! Gotta love it, that is, when you get to do the hanging. Well! What do ya think? Any and all reviews welcomed. I won't post ch.3 till I get more reviews. And I KNOW you're all dying to find out just what Serena put on the tape!! Yeah, I'm evil. And loving it!! 


	4. Loose Ends

Good-bye ****

Good-bye

Author: Wow!! I still can't believe the number of reviews I'm getting!! Thanx to everyone!! A special thank-you to Nick for that Email. I'm gonna finish writing this. I have to admit part of the reason I'm making this many chapters is to bug the person who sent me that one horrible flame. So THERE!!! Sorry that 3rd one was so short!! This **will** be longer….

Disclaimer: Nothing is Mine. Not even Sailor Moon ***sniff*** Sarah is her own person. So don't sue!

**********Last Time**********

The room fell silent as a picture formed on the screen…

It was a very pretty girl of about 15 years old. She had blonde hair done up in a weird style that resembled meatballs with streamers. Her eyes were a deep, pure blue that reflected innocence, love, compassion, and a hidden wisdom beyond her years. Serena flashed the camera her trademark smile; the one that made its recipients feel as though they had been kissed by a moonbeam.

"Hey, guys," Serena smiled. "Since your watching this, something _icky_ must have happened to me. I hope everyone else is okay! Are you? Good. Well, I suppose you're all wondering why I made this tape. Well, we had a huge battle yesterday, and I started thinking 'What if we hadn't made it?' I decided to make this tape for all of you. Something to remember me by and so you'll realize just how much I love all of you!" Though Serena was smiling, a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"Don't worry, Serena, we know," whispered Trista. The others continued to stare at the screen before them.

"There's another reason for this video," confessed Serena. "This is also like a will. The Sailors will need a new leader. Mina, since you were the leader back during the Silver Millennium, I want you to take over. After all, it is your rightful position. And yes, Sammy can have my room." At this, everyone had to smile. "And somewhere in the top drawer of my desk is a list of all my stuff and who it goes to. I actually spent quite a bit of time on that list. Had to make sure I didn't miss anything or leave anyone out, right? Hmm, I guess that wasn't very meatball-headed of me."

By this point, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. There were tissues scattered all over the floor. No one could really believe that Serena of all people had thought of this, but the proof was right in front of them.

"By the way, I have a couple requests for my funeral. I'm just hoping you haven't held it yet. I don't want some big hero funeral. No one else has to know who I was. Or else it just wouldn't seem… real. And you all know I'm a fan of music. If it's all right, I'd like Michelle to play one of her pieces. I always thought you were an amazing violist! Mina, Raye, I want you two to sing. If it's all right with you, could you sing the songs _Angel_ and _I Will Remember You_ by Sarah McLachlan? I love those songs and they seem perfect for this sort of thing. Since you aren't really familiar with those songs, I'll play them for you to listen to." Serena stood and turned on her CD player. She played with the controls for a moment and the first sad notes of _Angel_ began to play. The sorrowful voice filled the room.

__

Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
  
__so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here…

"Raye, will you sing that one? It just seems right for you. And Mina, here's _I Will Remember You_." Serena pressed another button on the radio and an even sadder song played…

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?

I let them slip away from us 

when things got bad

How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun

Wanna feel your warmth upon me, 

I wanna be the one

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired 

but I can't sleep

Standin' on the edge 

of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much 

but we cannot say a word

We are screaming inside, 

but we can't be heard

But I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, 

but more afraid to loose

Clinging to a past 

that doesn't let me choose

Once there was a darkness, 

deep and endless night

You gave me everything you had, 

oh you gave me light

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Weep not for the memories… 

"Yeah, I know these are all sad songs, but I still love them. And I love all of you. Never forget that! Do you understand? Remember, but don't let me drag you down. Whatever happened to me wasn't your fault and I'm sure you did all you could. These things just… happen. I want all of you to go out there and live your dreams! Amy, I know you'll make it into the best schools and become a world famous doctor. Lita will open the best restaurant in all of Japan. Raye will run a popular temple, Mina will sing and model, Amara will become the worlds best racecar driver, and Michelle will as famous a musician as Mozart. Trista, I may not know your dreams, but do me a favor and turn them into reality! Mom, Dad, I want you guys to be happy. You are such wonderful parents! You deserve whatever fortune comes your way. Sammy. Go out there and do your best. Make us proud. I hope you find friends who are as incredible as mine."

Now everyone was just plain sobbing. The tears were running freely, yet their owners barely even spared the energy to wipe them away.

"And Darien. Don't spend your life missing me. I am official ordering you to go out and meet a gorgeous girl, fall head-over-heels in love with her, marry, and have many kids. Remember, that's an order! You can't spend your life mourning. Move on, please." Now the Serena on tape was also crying. She gave a sheepish smile and brushed at her tears. "Just be happy, okay guys? Don't forget me, but don't forget to smile either. I'm gonna watch over all of you. Though you won't see me, I'll be there. Consider me a Guardian Angel. Angel Serena. It has a nice ring to it. Just remember, everyone, I'll love you forever and a day!" Serena smiled once more, then leaned over to turn off the camera…

Raye hugged Serena's family as they left the temple. "Feel free to stop by whenever you want," she declared. After being assured that they would take her up on her offer, she let go of the hug. As they started down the steps, Sammy glanced back at the temple. For a moment he could have sworn he saw a silvery figure standing beside that tree…

Author: Well, I guess that's it. Kinda long chapter, huh? Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Let me know if you think I should continue writing fan fics. I have an idea for a Digimon fic… I still love reviews!! Those things have sent me on a total power trip. My brother now runs from the room when I enter. Having a blast! Well, I have stories to read and write. L8R!!! 


End file.
